Festival of Eggs
The Festival of Eggs is Dragon Cave's answer to Easter and made its first appearance in 2010. Back then TJ announced the event with the following words on the forums: Every five to fifteen minutes, a special egg would appear on the next page. When clicked, a little easter basket would appear at the top of your scroll, and you could click on it to see the eggs you had collected. The color of the baskets differs between scrolls, and the amount of eggs within increases at certain milestones. All information on how to catch the eggs was summarized in form of a small FAQ by SockPuppet Strangler on the forum in 2011, read more here. Easter Baskets The badges replaced the big baskets after the "Festival of Eggs - 2010" ended. With the following "Festival of Eggs" events, the small badges were obtainable again for those who missed out on the previous events in the years before. Previous "Festival of Eggs" Events Festival of Eggs - 2010 The first time Dragon Cave even celebrated Easter with an event. There were [[Festival of Eggs - 2010#Eggs|'38']] eggs to collect in 2010. Festival of Eggs - 2011 With "The Second Annual Festival of Eggs" the event made its second appearance on Dragon Cave. This time with [[Festival of Eggs - 2011#Eggs|'53']] eggs to collect. Festival of Eggs - 2012 "The Third Annual Festival of Eggs" was celebrated with a total of [[Festival of Eggs - 2012#Eggs|'42']] eggs. Festival of Eggs - 2013 In 2013 the "Festival of Eggs" returned with [[Festival of Eggs - 2013#Eggs|'51']] new eggs. Read more here. Festival of Eggs - 2014 2014's Festival of Eggs has [[Festival of Eggs - 2014#Eggs|'55']] eggs-more than any in previous years that users, like previous years, have 3 days to collect. Festival of Eggs - 2015 The Festival of Eggs in 2015 was by far the biggest of all FoE events. With [[Festival of Eggs - 2015#Eggs|'62']] eggs it even beat the amount of eggs from 2014. Like in previous years, users had 3 days to collect all the eggs. Festival of Eggs - 2016 The Festival of Eggs in 2016 was just barely smaller than 2015's event. With [[Festival of Eggs - 2016#Eggs|'60']] eggs it was only two behind the previous FoE event. Like in previous years, users had 3 days to collect all the eggs. Festival of Eggs - 2017 The Festival of Eggs in 2017 was slightly smaller than the previous year's event, having [[Festival of Eggs - 2017#Eggs|'56']] eggs in total to collect. Users again had 3 days to collect all these eggs across the site. Festival of Eggs - 2018 The ninth annual Festival of Eggs began on April 1, 2018. It included '54' eggs, which initially appeared in shades of mint green as an April Fool's joke. The event lasted for 3 days. Festival of Eggs - 2019 The tenth annual Festival of Eggs began on April 21, 2019 and lasted for 3 days. The event included [[Festival_of_Eggs_-_2019#Eggs_As_They_Appear_In_Baskets|'62''']] eggs. Category:Festival of Eggs Category:Events Category:Holiday Category:Reviews Category:Easter